


Beach Day Sea Crave

by AlphineCPD



Series: The Story of Corrupted [2]
Category: Original Work, The Story of Corrupted (AlphineCPD)
Genre: Affection, Aftermath, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Charlie is precious af, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fun, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Making Out, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, POV Third Person, Post-The Story of Corrupted, Summer, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Tags May Change, The Story of Corrupted (AlphineCPD) - Freeform, Transformation, Uber, Vacation, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphineCPD/pseuds/AlphineCPD
Summary: After everything that’s happened with all the events of 'The Story of Corrupted', everyone had started to slowly but steadily move on from the many disasters that struck the past year, hopefully adjusting to the new changes from the results of it and finally stay at peace. One of our heroes, Lilian Lian Golde, is currently staying at a relative's villa, enjoying her vacation and sleeping soundly while the weather outside is at boiling degrees.Will she and her friends have a normal beach day and take a step back to relax for once?





	1. Late Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Euans here!
> 
> It's been a while since 'Camp your Sorrows Away' and since it's summer and I'm on my vacation why don't I give you all a multi-chapter story to look at while I'm making Act 1?  
> So here's 'Beach day Sea Crave', a multi (Small chapter) story about a 'relaxing' day at the beach! It takes place a little while after the original story takes place with everything at peace, there might be some spoilers, but it won't spoil smth big like the plot or anything, it will have characters that you won't recognize though so read at your own risk.

The skies were clear today and the sun was bright, warm and relaxing. it was a warm quiet day... Did I mention that it was warm? 

Because it was WARM. 

. 

. 

. 

Like, literally warm. 

Everything was close to boiling out of those doors, a sunburn was definite, the air dry as though they lived in a desert. Fortunately, on this particular day, everyone went to the beach to cool down from the heat of the sun, applying a ton of sun screen on them before diving in. Although the beaches weren’t the only ones that were full of people as every store had everyone running around for a bottle of cold water and every ice-cream stand had dozens of customers waiting in line to have a tasty treat to refresh themselves. 

But if we’re being honest here... 

Isn’t every summer like that? Warm and relaxing but with a danger of getting sunburned regardless of applying sun screen or staying under a parasol to cool down? 

After everything that’s happened with all the events of 'The Story of Corrupted', everyone had started to slowly but steadily move on from the many disasters that struck the past year. Hopefully adjusting to the new changes from the results of it, finally at peace. 

Everyone was on their vacation and Lian was sleeping at a relative’s house she was currently staying at. 

The room was dark but you could clearly see the sunlight peaking out of the window’s closed blinds. The walls of the room had colourful summer stickers everywhere that made it all look as though a child had stuck them. The walls were also painted a pastel pink and, aside from the previous mentioned stickers, there were small paintings that featured the same old Purie Flow, the useful flower that grew on the wild there. Inside of the room there were two wooden desks, a big mirror and multiple beige marble cabinets as well as drawers all around the room, one of them placed beside the bed Lian was sleeping under the covers of. The air conditioner was on. 

In general, the whole room was indeed a sight for sore eyes. It was quiet. 

Lian slowly shifted as she woke from her slumber, her hands pushing the bangs that were covering her eyes as the rest of her hair was spread out on the pillow. 

At her right was another bed that was so close to hers it almost made it look like they were the same one sharing the same height and decor. The other person was none other than her best friend, sleeping soundly under the covers in a position where her back was turned against her. 

Reaching out from under the soft covers, Lian grabbed her phone, unplugging it from the charger's cable. Unlocking it to check the time. “...11 am” She said, clearly knowing just how late it was in the morning and started looking through her notifications. 

She had a great number of messages sent to her by the others, telling her and the other to join them at the beach, having already sent her multiple photos of the others being there, playing volleyball, tennis and having fun. 

"We..are...so...Late..." Lian said slowly, gruff voice as she was typing saying that they've just woken up. She looked at the sleeping figure and before reaching for their back, she called out their name. 

“Melanie... wake up...” She called out, the figure on the bed shifting away from her touch, shuffling under the covers of the bed as they turn towards her. Blonde curly locks and half opened baby-blue eyes looked at her, half smiling with a sleepy expression. 

“... Hey fighter." A female voice greeted, looking at Lian as she smiled a little at the other's expression. "G'mornin Melanie..." Lian said, still grunting as she shifted the covers so she could get up, rubbing her eyes and scratching the back of her neck. 

After she had gotten both her slippers on she stood up, informing Melanie that she needed to go to the bathroom as she opens the door. Going inside and then closing it behind her, dry air hitting her in the face as the room was closed, making it impossible for the air conditioner to reach here. She quickly closes the small window and opens the door, letting it half open this time, as she turns around to continue. 

The bathroom wasn’t really her cup of tea. She was surrounded by a lime color that was slowly turning to indigo right where the walls and floor touched, with cyan colored tiles and a marble cabinet. The sight would have been astounding if it wasn't for the fact that she'd already been staying in this house for a week. She turned on the sink and splashed her face with the cold water. It also included a small washing machine, a bathtub which had a mat to step on inside and a waterproof curtain. There were also hair conditioners, sponges and body shampoo. Lian reaches out for the cabinets. 

Inside of the cabinets there was a wide variety of different bath-shower-cleaning items too, including other stuff like her toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste which Lian quickly pulled out to use. The cabinet's texture was smooth, but that's the wonders of surfaces being made from marble. 

Lian started brushing her teeth while looking at the mirror. She used her other hand to try and fix the mess that was her hair. She gives up after struggling for a few minutes, 'I'm gonna have to use a comb for this..' She says mentally to herself. 

Upon finishing brushing her teeth she takes one of the plastic cups from the set that the sink had on it, filling it up with water and drinking it before she spits out the contents down the drain. Lian places the 2 items back in the cabinet, then she wipes her face with a towel and throws away the cup before moving on. 

. 

. 

. 

"...Where's my hair comb?" Lian asks nobody, quite annoyed after she takes more than a few minutes searching through the cabinets with no luck. She groans with a grumpy expression and peaks outside of the half-opened door. 

“Hey Melanie have you seen my-” Her voice stops as she looks out the wooden door to find Melanie right in front of the mirror of the room, already starting to brush her hair.... 

...With the comb she had been searching for at least 15 minutes or so. 

Lian’s jaw drops, dumbfounded. “...You didn't-” 

Melanie giggles and turns to look at Lian with an amused expression on her face, clearly giving away that she’s been teasing her and expecting her to come out of the door, searching for it. The blonde snorts and then starts laughing loudly as Lian quickly rushes to her, lightly punching her shoulder and pushing her away with a hmph before snatching back her comb. She storms out to the bathroom, Melanie holding her chest and laughing quite loudly as the door shuts behind Lian. 

Melanie turns to her suitcase to take her hairbrush to actually work fix her hair this time, she’s stopped laughing but she’s still smiling when she hears Lian yelling at her from the other room to shut up, making her laugh once more as she finds it hard to breathe and leans on the cabinet still holding her hair brush, Lian screaming at her from the other room. 

Meanwhile, while Lian was doing her best to start screaming whenever she heard Melanie laughing, she finds it hard to stay mad when the sides of her mouth curl up, indicating that she's smiling too, finding the dumb joke humorous. She chuckles and they start chatting away as they continue getting ready. After a small while, Melanie sends a text to the others, telling them that they're getting ready to join them at the beach.


	2. On our way there

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Lian and Melanie to finish up. It's not like they needed to apply make-up or wear anything formal. They were going to the beach to have fun and not just lie down there all day... 

. 

. 

. 

...Although, with this kind of weather, it was really tempting to sunbathe in the sun's golden rays... 

"So, do you have everything ready to pack?" Lian turns to ask Melanie who's next to her, making her backpack just like Lian. 

"Don't stress yourself about it Fighter. With the amount of sunscreen Nick and Jim are applying on their skin there I'm sure they'll have at least two or three extra bottles in their bags." She jokes and Lian chuckles at her comment... 

After that they continue chatting for a while but right in the middle of their conversation Melanie's phone starts ringing and buzzing, she slips it out of her pocket and looks over for the name of the caller. "Ugh, it's Luke." She groans before she picks up. "Hey, what do you want?" She grumbles, leaving the room and Lian alone to her thoughts. 

Lian closes the last zipper of her cyan backpack, indicating that she's finally done packing her stuff. 

She grabs her phone as well and looks through her messages. Unfortunately, she forgot she had left it on mute as she scrolls through a wave of notifications and messages, most of them from Nick, Jeremy, Jim and Arin. She sighs and quickly texts short replies with shortened words to everyone, telling them that they're on their way. Melanie comes back a little while after as Lian turns to look at her while holding the phone. 

"So is everything actually done, cause it looks like we've been eating up the time by chatting." Melanie gives a half-laugh at her comment. "Yup, we're fine. We just need a ride or somethin 'cause there's no way in hell that I'm going on foot with this heat." She says, shushing Lian before she could say anything and or comment on that. "Alright, alright...wouldn't want you smelling like roasted chicken..." Lian mumbles the last part. 

Unfortunately for her, Melanie heard that and lightly huffed in annoyance but still kept her grin on her face. "Okay so I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that and call a ride now, grab your bags and I'll meet you outside." She says and Lian nods as she turns around to fix her clothing. She wears her backpack and puts her phone in her pocket, still on mute. 'Only one thing left to do', she thinks. 

. 

. 

. 

It was fairly easy to close all the blinds and lock the windows and house in general. She refuses to let the air-conditioner on despite how tempting it sounds. 

Exiting from the front door towards the big garden, she locks the door behind her and prays that nothing bad happens just this once. She's still having some issues over what happened months ago, it's really freakin hard not to phone her family all the time ever since the events that took place. 

Everyone's been traumatized, so she shouldn't really worry about being alone... 

. 

. 

. 

...But anyways, she shrugs it all of and runs through the beautiful garden right in front of her. She looks at all the beautiful flora that's grown there, all kinds of different colored flowers with bushes that look like they've been taken care of a lot. The view in general is just so relaxing, the blueish sky is as clean as it is, but she can't say the same about this damn heat. 

It's really unfortunate, people could easily faint if not careful or hydrated enough. She finally snaps out of her thoughts when a certain blonde girl calls out to her from outside the gate. "Hey fighter, stop messing around with the garden and get in!" She waves at her, Lian quickly gets out of the gate and locks it before sprinting towards a pure-white, beautiful car. 

After entering, she closes the car-door from which she came in from and her body jumps as she's suddenly hit by a relaxing cold embrace. 'The car's got a good air conditioner, sweet...' She says and Melanie laughs as Lian finds herself lying on the leather seats of the car. 

2 minutes pass, the car really quiet but the silence comes to an end when a smooth and silky voice is heard from the driver's seat, "...I'm guessing you ladies are going at the beach?" Looking at the front view mirror, Lian can see that their driver is a man that looks like he’s around their age. His eyes are dark brown and his hair color is almost like a 'bleached' blond. It would probably look white from far. But Lian can’t stop looking at his face, looking almost mesmerizing... 

...and once again, Lian's snapped out of her day-dreaming when her best friend speaks up. "You got it dude, I'm guessing you've been the escort for a lot of people there today?" Melanie jokes, she's sitting in a position where she's touching Lian’s shoulder for balance while chatting with the driver. 

Ey, you guessed correctly! Now as a reward, you two get a free ride there!" He says, but Lian doesn't know if he's being serious or not and before she can decline Melanie speaks up before her, "Woah really?" She says excitedly before he answers, "Yep, I'm going there for my final destination anyways, work cancelled, guess there's a good side to this weather after all." He jokes as Lian gives a half-hearted laugh, Melanie giggling beside her as she also starts getting comfortable in the car, laying her back against the sheets. 

The driver clears his throat, "Okay, so before you two think that I'm some kind of creep I gotta tell you all that I'm actually 19 AND taken." He winks at the rear view mirror and Melanie bursts into laughter, after a while she wipes a tear from her face before answering, "No worries dude, it's not like you look like you are 50 or somethin...and who's the lucky gal?" She asks as he chuckles, not taking his eyes off the road. "Guy actually, he's a real sweetheart, his name is Brendan and I'm actually meeting him there, maybe we could tag along since we don't know much about this place, but I did hear of the terrible stuff that happened and-” He goes wide-eyed as he starts squirming and cringing at his comment, “-Oh my god I'msosorryimbringingthisuppleaseforgivem-" He is stopped by Lian tapping on his shoulder, calming him down and making sure they don't crash. "No worries but...we didn't really introduce ourselves..." She laughs a bit as all three of them start chuckling a bit, the awkward mood still lingering in the air. 

"Oh yeah! Where are my manners?!" He says, clearing his throat. "My name is Charlie, I'm 19- aaand you already knew that. I'm bad at conversating despite meeting people all the time." He jokes nervously before Melanie answers in return, "Well call me Melanie, I'm 16 and I'm half-corrupted." She admits as she makes her wings appear and spreads them a little since they're in a car, which is a really small space to be in wing-wise. "WOAH! I didn't think that corrupted humans looked like normal humans!" He says in awe, clearly starstruck as he's having a tough time making turns and focusing as he really wants to look at her wings. 

"Well yeah that's what we're trying to accomplish right now..." She sighs as her voice starts to decrease in volume, "Fitting in without having to hide..." Her expression falls as she places her figure to look outside the window, seeing the cars go by as they're getting close at the beach. 

. 

. 

. 

A while passes as a thick layer of awkward tension has been formed and Lian decides to speak up to break the silence. "Well anyways, I'm Lilian but everyone calls me Lian, I'm also 16 and unfortunately I'm a normal human." She waves and chuckles as Melanie turns to rest on her shoulder, smiling. "Well not just any human, you’ve been helping everyone a lot over the last few months!" She says as Lian rubs the back of her neck, suddenly feeling a bit shy. Charlie smiles and calls out for the two in the backseat to get ready as he's parking in the back of a parking space. Seems like he's been trying to find a place to leave the car for a while. 

"So, do you know where to meet your friends?" He says as the three of them get out of the car. “Well not exactly... They are probably somewhere having drinks and stuff so let’s just search for them at a bar or something.” Lian says and Melanie looks at her phone and laughs. “You guessed right girl, they are at the bar near the beach and they are indeed having drinks.” She says and Charlie snorts. “Well what are we waiting for? Beach day here we come!” He says and the three of them laugh before they grab their stuff, including Charlie who grabs a lot of bags from the back of the car before heading out, as they start making their way towards the beach, feeling a bit more comfortable in each other's presence. 

Alright so, they definitely should get INTO the sea as the heat’s already having it‘s toll on them. 

Fortunately, Lian can already see the others sitting at a bar and her crew spots her, Nick and Jim are waving at her, Arin signalling her to look at Jeremy who beams up at the sight of her, his smile looking dorky as she points it out to the other two and they all make their way towards there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, it's been a little hard for me. 
> 
> Life and stuff, but right now I'm better than ever and hopefully ready to finish this work by the end of summer. Do not be upset though because Act 1 Chapter 1 is coming out on August 31st if all goes well.
> 
> Hope you like my work, until next time!~
> 
> If you want to get updates and stuff about The Story of Corrupted you should probably go check out my instagram @alphinecpd. That's my art account and you can see the visuals of this particular story too!
> 
> Bye~~


	3. The time of our lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is the last part of "Beach Day Sea Crave"! I hope you liked it because I had fun writing this!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and do read the notes at the end!
> 
> Enjoy~

At last, they were all at the beach as they were making their way towards the nearest bar where their friends were. 

Charlie had long been separated from them, announcing that he had to do some stuff. Telling them to enjoy their time at the beach as they returned the gesture. They noticed that their friends were sitting at a table which was located under some tree's shade. 

On the left, at one of the corners, was sitting Nick, Lian's cousin. Right next to him was Melanie's childhood friends, Mary and Luke as well as right beside them, at the right side of the table, Arin and Jim who were playing on their phones, with Jeremy at the other end of the table laying back on his chair. 

They all beamed up at the sight of them two, but the one who stood out the most for Lian was Jeremy. 

What she meant by that is that he was clearly bewildered by her and just plain staring without blinking the whole time. The sand underneath their feet sound-proofing their steps. 

After a bit of walking they were finally at the table area and Lian ran up to embrace a smiling Nick, then he went back to sit at the table and finish what Lian thought was a blueberry smoothie. 

Lian greets Jim and Arin who both give her a short hug before returning to their phones. She turns to Jeremy with extended arms, ready to give him a hug as well. 

. 

. 

. 

A moment passed as Jeremy suddenly found it very hard to move or even speak as he swallows the lump in his throat before he finds the strength to hug her, trying to make out sentences in his head to say to her. 

. 

. 

. 

"So um...how was your sleep?" He says, having seconds thoughts about his choice of words. 

Lian pulls back before answering, clearly amused by his behavior, "Relaxing at best, but not long after I woke up Ms.Goldilocks over there thought that it was a good idea to pull a prank on me just as I was trying to start my day." She says glancing at Melanie who sticks her tongue out to tease her, Lian rolls her eyes. 

Nick laughs in amusement and fistbumps her, Lian doing her most dramatic gasp in return, acting as if she was almost offended by her cousin's behavior and pretending she's hurt and disappointed. 

"You're both officially dead to me. I don't want to associate with you anymore." She announces, trying to bring out her best act of being stern and cold. Her effort are in vain as it only encourages them to laugh, Mary joining them with a small snort. 

Lian now glares at the three of them. 

Sadly this only encourages their behavior and before Lian can drop-kick all three of them someone taps her shoulder. 

"So you're the two girls that my boyfriend's been talking about for the last 5 minutes." The man says smiling as he extends his hand towards Lian, she notices Charlie right next to him, "My name is Brendan, I'm Charlie's boyfriend." Introducing himself, Lian and Melanie both shake his hand, one at a time and the others wave at him. 

"Wait, do you know these two?" Nick asks, making slurping sounds with the straw of his now finished drink. 

This clearly pisses off Mary who grabs the straw and throws it in the trashcan, Nick whining in return as she glares. 

"Oh yeah! I haven't really introduced myself to the others yet, have I?" He rubs the back of his neck, grinning and giving a light-hearted laugh, "Well I'm Charlie, I was the one who ubered your two friends here." He says, waving at everyone as he suddenly feels a little nervous at the sight of so many people and sinks, Brendan starts rubbing his shoulders to calm him down with a sigh. "Sorry.." Charlie says apologetically. 

"It's alright I get it, I'm awkward too." Nick says nodding and Arin kicks his leg under the table. He muffles a scream. "Well if you can excuse him, may I ask about how much time you've spent being married to one another?" Luke says, holding his glass of pina colada. 

"Wow Mr.Snake, you're fancy today." Melanie teases and he smirks. "I'm ALWAYS fancy, Feathers." He waves his hair and Mary rolls her eyes in return. 

"We have been together for at least 3 years, dating throughout most of our high-school. We met when we were assigned for a school project, so I decided to invite him to my house. We-" He's cut off by Charlie's laugh before the other continues, "Ok so, I’m sorry but...we spent all the time we had watching and talking about some series instead of doing the assignment! We actually had to rush to make it before the deadline." He explains and Jeremy nods, clearly knowing how it feels like. “...But after that project, we slowly started texting and became good friends.” He gives a small laugh, “Eventually, I kinda...developed a crush on him." He says, tightening his hold on Brendan's hand. Charlie makes eye-contact with him before he turns to the others to continue. 

"So one night, we were on the sofa and it started getting cold because it was snowing at the time.” He explains. “I grabbed some blankets Brendan had brought me for later, a real gentleman might I add!" He says and winks at Brendan who scratches behind his ear, feeling kinda shy about it. "So anyways, I was already spending the night there and it started to get really cold and I wrapped myself with them. I noticed that he had started to shiver and I offered some of them to him. He hesitated but when he accepted we found ourselves rather close to each other. Not long after, it had gotten past midnight and we were still watching... But as the night progressed so did the cold as it had gotten to the point where the blankets weren't really doing much. He offered to get really close to each other because he had said and I quote: Body heat is one of the best ways to get warm." He chuckles as everyone eyes Brendan who quickly looks away, denying eye contact, embarassed. 

Charlie then laughs warmly before he continues on with his story telling, "So not long after, we were cuddling on the sofa and suddenly I could feel his breath on my neck. It felt as if I had butterflies in my stomach by then." He grabs his chest and exhales melodically, giggling. "Then I turned to him and after a small pause we both went for a kiss and my heart was literally ready to burst out of my chest. It was a tad bit too much for me, alright?" He laughs again but Brendan suddenly turns his head to land a kiss on his lips before he continues, flushed. "After that...well...let's say that we weren’t worried about the room getting warmer after..." He whispers the last part and Brendan winks before slapping his boyfriend’s ass. "Brendan! There are children watching!" Charlie huffs and pouts while blushing red like a tomato. 

All this time the others were so invested in their story they didn’t even interrupt them. Lian, Jim, Nick, Luke and Melanie eyeing them with completely interested faces while Jeremy, Mary and Arin were quietly listening to them, smiling. Everyone completely incaptured as they both looked around to find everyone's eyes on them. 

Unfortunately, someone yelled Brendan's name and he was snapped out from his thoughts as he started leaving. "Well everyone, I sadly have to go back to work. Let me know if ya want to drink anything, your drinks are on the house!" He says and waves goodbye, everyone waving in return as Brendan also announces that he has to leave. 

Having already exchanged information and social media names with Melanie, he bids them all goodbye, saying that someone has to mess up with his boyfriend's work, some laugh and some smile, but they all wave at him. 

. 

. 

. 

"Alright so, it's high-time me and Melanie went to swim in the actual beach, anyone coming?" She asks as she starts taking off her top and short jeans, revealing the swimsuit she had been sporting underneath her clothes as Melanie does the same. Jeremy turns away blushing as Nick eyes him from the other side of the table while glaring daggers into his soul, his expression almost a warning as Melanie does the same. 

In the end, no one seems to be in the mood to join them so they make a compromise. 

. 

. 

. 

A very unfair deal as they grab whoever is closer to them, those two people being Jeremy and Luke as they pull them from their seats. Melanie starts flying right for the water, her shiny wings gliding through the air while Luke is struggling to free himself from her grasp, yelling at her and thrashing about, threatening that he’ll inject her with his fang’s venom. “Nah, you won’t. You physically cannot bring yourself to hurt me, Scales.” She teases him with his nickname and he grumbles. 

From Lian's percepective, Jeremy doesn't seem to struggle much... Well it's more of a 'not at all' with how he just starts walking like his feet turned to Jello. He doesn't say a word either as he lets Lian drag him into the cold water which snaps him out of his daze. Jeremy starts squirming as the cold water reaches his waist and he goes still as a rock, tip toeing. The small waves making him shiver. 

Not long after Melanie and Luke dive into the water from a worrying height, the splash they create hits both Lian and Jeremy and they shiver from the cold as they deliver some pretty inconsiderate offensive terms at Melanie, who starts laughing uncontrollably as Luke flicks water on her face with the flick of his wrist. "Guys, come on! The water is amazing!" Melanie yells in the distance towards the tables. There, you can see that Mary seems to agree as she says smth to Nick before charging for the sea, Nick trying to catch up shortly after. 

The moment Mary dives into the water you can see the sillhouette of a shark at the place where she dove. 

Nick quickly stops on his toes, clearly scared at the sudden transformation. He slowly tip-toes deeper into the water trying to follow her inside, but sadly his decision is in vain when Mary's tail slaps Nick into the water on purpose. She pulls him down deep into the ocean and swims around him like a predator would, making him slightly panic. She grabs him and Nick struggles to get free from her grasp but stops when he sees Mary, now transformed back. 

. 

. 

. 

She grabs his chin, turning his face towards her, there's a moment of silent agreement between them while their eyes meet before their lips touch, gently kissing underneath the water where no one can witness it. After they both have to pull away because of Nick's lack of air, Mary transforms again and throws him up in the air in one quick motion. 

He lands on transformed Mary's back, Nick laughs and they both hum before he holds onto her fin and they rush towards the other 4 at an incredible speed. 

The people around them are amazed, but frightened just the same at the sight of the teen riding on a shark. The crowd has left, most of the population at their part of the beach has left and it's not because of their corrupted friends. 

. 

. 

. 

It's noon, the temperature has worsened. The sun still shining brightly but everything's boiling outside of the sea. It's been a good 20 minutes since the 6 of them have been in the water. Arin and Jim are the only ones outside and they're talking to Charlie and Brendan, the four of them sitting at their table and having drinks, surpisingly not dying from the heatwave. 

The other six are now playing volleyball, divided into teams of 3. Nick, Lian and Jeremy are on the same team while Mary, Melanie and Luke are on the other. 

...While it does seem controversial, if you break the fourth wall, considering that the teams are basically protagonists vs antagonists, you should all just relax and sit down to watch the game! Seems like a competitive aura has been formed around them just as Lian passes the ball to Melanie. 

. 

. 

. 

“Writing this has been fun, come back in a few weeks to read the start of The Story of Corrupted! I know that this has been a little weird considering that these characters are completely new to some people, but trust me: You will like TSoC: Chapter 1. It’s coming out on September so please be on the lookout! I’m sorry that I used up time to make this but I really wanted to make something special for the summer besides working on Chapter 1. Another one of these mini-stories is definitely happening in the future and I’ll make sure to add cameos of characters that you actually know this time. Peace out!” Nick says, smiling at you and waving. 

“Uhh, Nick? Who were you just talking to?” Lian says, looking at Nick’s direction. 

“Oh nothing, Lian... Watch out for the ball.” Nick says and she quickly stumbles to hit the ball towards the air, continuing the game... 

. 

. 

. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty!
> 
> This concludes the end of this little side-story!
> 
> As I said, I had fun writing this and I'm happy I did because it counted as practice with writing stuff!
> 
> So as Nick said, The Story of Corrupted: Act 1 starts soon. Be sure to leave your comments and let me know whether you liked this or not because I certaintly did!
> 
> That's all for now, be sure to check out my instagram where I talk about my projects a lot.  
> Instagram: @alphinecpd
> 
> ...and yeah! Keep being awesome!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it because more is to come so be on the lookout and please do leave a comment  
> If you want updates on the actual story go to my Instagram @Alphinecpd!
> 
> Love you all,  
> -Euans


End file.
